


Accidental Proposal

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Proposal

_“Marry me!”_

Oliver freezes on top of the other man and tries to focus through the post-orgasmic haze in his head.

“What did you just say?” He gasps, even though there was no mistaking the words that just came out of Connor’s mouth mid-gasp, as his cum was spurting out between both their stomachs.

Connor’s lets out a breathy laugh as he slowly comes down from his high. And his shoulders shake as he covers his face with both hands in embarrassment. “Oh god,” he groans, “I can’t believe I did that…”

“You–you just–” Oliver sputters. And then he gives up because forming coherent words is just not in his ability right now, and instead he climbs off the other man and discards the used condom in the bathroom trashcan as well as he can on wobbly legs. 

“I’m so sorry,” Connor says when Oliver comes back to sit on the bed, and he’s still smiling widely in embarrassment even though Oliver kind of thinks the situation is the opposite of funny. 

Connor groans when he sees the serious look on Oliver face and the smile drops a bit. He sits up as well so he can properly face the other man, who still looks uncomfortable.

“Oliver,” he begins timidly. “Um… you know how I asked you to clear your schedule on Saturday? Because I wanted us to go out?”

Oliver nods slowly.

“Well, I know it’s not what we consider our  _official_ anniversary. But I just couldn’t wait five more months. And it’s  _an_ anniversary, of the day we met… so I thought it would be sweet…” Connor chews on his bottom lip nervously as the other man stares at him. “I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, I had the whole thing plan out…”

“Oh my god,” Oliver says softly, as it slowly dawns on him what’s happening.

“Yeah, I know,” Connor says with a nervous laugh. “I paid for a string quartet to play your favorite song from that musical you like! I even picked out the wine for the evening before hand… I really wanted it to be perfect. Oh, I can’t believe I did this…” he groans.

“Connor…”

“I guess I kind of jumped the gun a bit.” Connor slowly climbs off the bed and opens the third drawer of the dresser they share. He rummages for a bit before pulling out a small black jewelry box. 

“Oliver,” Connor climbs back onto the bed, and sits back on his knees in front of the shocked man before him. “You changed my life the moment you walked into it. Being with you, has made me happier than I ever thought I could be.”

Oliver’s hands slowly come up to cover his mouth in shock as he glances at the small box in Connor’s hands. He can’t believe this is happening.

“I want us to spend the rest of our lives together,” Connor continues. “I want to come home to you everyday, for the rest of my life. Because no matter what happens, you’ll always be the one thing that I look forward to. I love you, Ollie. So…” he carefully opens the small box in his hands, revealing a beautiful simple gold band. “Marry me?”

Oliver feels such a mixture of shock and happiness that he doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. But his jaw is dropped in surprise and delight and he quickly snaps it shut before he yells, “Yes! Yes! Of course!” 

Connor’s own smile is radiant, and Oliver reaches out for a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around the other man, and eventually they both fall sideways onto the soft sheets of their bed. 

Connor pulls the golden ring out of the box and reaches for Oliver’s left hand. He gently slides the band onto his ring finger and they both admire it silently. 

“It’s beautiful, Connor,” Oliver says softly. “Did you plan out that speech too?” He asks in a teasing voice.

“No,” Connor laughs. “That I had to do on the spot. I’m sorry I messed this up.”

Oliver turns to him seriously. “You didn’t mess it up. It was beautiful, Connor. And completely unexpected. We’re still going to the restaurant this weekend to celebrate!”

“I can’t wait,” Connor says softly.

“For the restaurant? … or spending the rest of our lives together?” Oliver asks with a smile.

“Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
